Powerless and the Weak
by The What-If Writer
Summary: "It was unclear. Dr Psy Q. Hi feared his esteemed career would finally have a great failure in his deciphering reel, for he would never truly figure out out the inner mechanics of the Duck Dodger's mind." The galaxy's most successful psychologist finds himself at the loss when pondering the recesses of a seemingly shallow hero. ONE-SHOT.


_I've been meaning to write one with Psy _

_I haven't written one in a long time. Sorry if this sounds repetitive._

* * *

The Powerless and the Weak

Psy Q. High considered Duck Dodgers a very interesting case. Oh course many people called question his own 'head case' whenever he mentioned this. He'd tested various evaluations on him, a few short ones at his brother's request (just to keep assuring people the Duck wasn't insane enough to be discharged, though that temper of his could use a few good lessons to contain it) and another, more thorough one during the conflict between Earth and Mars – the one the duck had created in order to keep his job.

In truth he hadn't needed the machine to read the duck's thoughts. They existed to delve into finer details. Self-loathing, loathing he admitted he enjoyed (a case he noted to look into later) stemming from the betrayal of his friend. It was a simple cause and effect worry the Duck been experiencing...but on the surface. After the duck left, Psy Q continued pondering, comparing notes from previous sessions.

Initially the duck had refused any counselling despite the obvious stress of culture – or rather time – shock. Waking up in a whole different universe was a harsh and potentially damaging experience, one people seemed to think the duck took well. Now, Psy Q began wondering if he could understand Duck Dodgers at all. He had been confident he could; once. Now he was not so sure.

Throughout his career he'd had difficult cases, but no one had ever experienced anything like Dodgers had. The first sentiment being to be awakened successfully from cryogenic sleep. The first to literally leap from one time stream to another. There was no possible way anyone could truly empathize. So, on that note, the psychology master had to admit that at this stage, no training, books or experience could truly help him understand the inner knitting's of the enigma that was Duck Dodgers.

Even when he'd experienced the duck's guilty thoughts during that last session, knowing he betrayed his own friend, it was a short lived session of mind-reading. He had no time to delve deeper.

Duck Dodgers, as he was known now, was an egotistical, pathological liar with an extreme case of narcissism and even a bipolar disorder. His thoughts were truly all over the place. The only reason he was not taken from his position was that he had no _serious _cases of sadistic tendencies and wasn't evil. Shallow and self centred, perhaps, but not evil. And despite his unorthodox methods he came out on top effectively – effectiveness being the thing that the higher-ups chose over mental stability.

Duck Dodgers, he concluded, was obviously very flawed and his good and bad sides shifted like the tide in different occasions; ever-changing like seasons.

Daft was a better word, some would say.

Due to the madness in the shallow parts of his mind and the constant distractions the duck had, Dr Psy Q could not delve into his past, his memories, any friends or family. His past was a mystery. No one knew who Duck Dodgers was before this, and he couldn't decipher who he was now.

All his evaluations lead to different places. In one case he was guiltless sociopath. He'd cruelly manipulated a women that loved him for power, but shattered the ruse with ease when it seemed he would not get what he wanted. On the other hand he was redeemable – he rescued his worst enemy and worked with him, various times, and risked his life to right his wrongs...sometimes. He was, literally, all over the place. As if he couldn't make up his own mind on whom he was anymore.

Quite an interesting note, Psy remarked to himself as he scribbled on various sheets of paper. Who was Duck Dodgers? A simple 'shallowly selfish individual with a heart deep down' or more...or less?

He asked these questions, on family, friends, past life, jobs (other than being on a football team and supposedly driving in races) but he never had a straight answer, or the Duck refused. But he showed no signs of the typical behavior of people who wish to suppress these things; he was very frank and a-matter-of-fact about it. He didn't say 'I don't wanna talk about it' in a solemn voice, he shrugged and remarked it was boring or gave another off-hand explanation that clashed with twenty others.

Living in the basement of his mother's house clashed with growing up an orphan, and so on and so forth.

Dr Psy was sure, to some extent anyway, that this stemmed from the fact he did not wish to think about it. Prolong, or perhaps never face, the harsh fact of reality -his previous life was gone forever, as were the people he knew. It was actually a traumatic idea, and for Dodgers it was a reality. He couldn't even track down relatives of the people he knew by this stage. Three centuries was a long time. Perhaps he had pushed it all down so far that not even the duck could find the buried pieces. Perhaps he'd even pushed them down into forgetfulness; letting his distract, adventurous new life take up the majority of his thoughts to the point they were merely forgotten dreams in the recesses of his mind.

Psy was trained to understand feelings and emotions, thoughts and mental capacities - but he was to do so impartially. Deal out harsh truths when needed, for the mind was a harsh, complicated place that didn't always heal or regulate itself if damaged. But even he could not deny that he felt pity for the duck, and even when he found out he'd betrayed his friend to such a level and bonked him with an effective board of wood, he couldn't feel too deeply disgusted.

He tried to recall what he had seen exactly in that short moment he'd looked into his mind. Love of girls. His guilt, fear of large-nosed aliens that bickered over price. A lot of...whooping.

It was unclear. Dr Psy Q. Hi feared his esteemed career would finally have a great failure in his deciphering reel, for he would never truly figure out out the inner mechanics of the Duck Dodger's mind.

One thing was for certain though. One word for that matter, of what he was, deep down that he was clear of.

Duck Dodgers was well, and truly, _Daffy._


End file.
